Just a Trip to the Store
by CSICSI
Summary: A story following the journey of one CSI as they recover from a horrible incident they'll never be able to forget. Most likely will include all current characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this story, I feel it's going to be a long one. Leave a review if you enjoy it :) x

* * *

"Hey G, how's it going?" Nick Stokes asked his friend as he walked through the lab and joined him.

"Good. How's yourself?" Greg asked him. He had been back at work for a few hours now and after everyone's initial welcoming him back, he had started to get back into things at the lab relatively quickly.

Nick nodded with a small smile. "I'm alright. It looks like your face is getting better since I last saw it. How is the rest of you?" He asked tentatively. His friend was very subdued since the incident and he rarely talked about himself as he pretty much avoided talking at any time he could.

Greg swallowed thickly, "Alright, I'm alright now." He told Nick and gave him a smile before he walked away, leaving Nick in the hall of the lab on his own.

* * *

"Greg, time for you to go Bud." Russell told him as he walked in the lab and saw Greg still sat there.

Greg flicked his eyes up to look at him and looked back down at the samples in front of him. "I can stay, these need to be finished and-"

"No, no, no. We made an agreement and you're going to stick to it." Russell interrupted. "I'm serious Greg; if you are not going to go home then you won't be coming back for another week."

Greg sighed and stood up, pulling off his latex gloves. "Alright, I'm going."

Russell gave him a grateful smile and waved him over as he walked out, "Come to my office for a minute."

When they got there, Greg was told to take a seat in front of Russell's desk, "I need to talk to you about your... limitations. Is there anything you think you'll be struggling with?" He asked his younger colleague gently.

Greg shook his head straight away. "Are you sure? The doctor told me that you will have some problems." Russell tried again.

"No, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry; there is nothing wrong with me." Greg told him quietly.

Russell sighed inside, "Greg, I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with you, I'm just saying if you don't think you can tackle anything just say the word, it is not a problem."

Greg nodded as he stood up. "Alright, well thank you but I don't need any special treatment." He told Russell before walking out of his office.

* * *

His door bell rang and he turned the gas off under his pan as he went to get it. He smiled when he saw Nick standing in front of him. "Hey, come in."

"Hey man, I just wanted to drop by and see how your first day back was." Nick said as he followed Greg into his kitchen.

"It was good. Russell is keeping an eye on me, so you don't have to keep tabs on me as well." He turned as he told Nick with a small smile.

Nick smirked at him. "Hey, I'm just being a good friend. What you cooking?"

Greg moved his pan around on his oven slightly. "Just some dinner."

Nick's face showed a bit of worry as he looked in the pan and saw too small pancakes browning slightly. "That's not dinner, that's a snack. What are you having with it?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Greg looked to him and shook his head, "Nothing, this is enough for me."

"Greg, this isn't enough to feed a five year old." Nick told him sternly, "There's no wonder you are so skinny, you're not eating enough."

"I'm not that hungry alright? I'll eat more in the morning." Greg told him.

"No Greg, you are going to get something else to eat now. You're not going to get better unless you look after yourself." Nick scolded him.

Greg closed his eyes in exasperation. "There's nothing wrong with me, just leave me alone alright?"

Nick gently shoved him aside as he poured more batter into the pan. Greg sighed and shoved the plate he got out to the back of the counter, "You can let yourself out when you're done." He told him as he went down his hall and into his room at the end.

"Greg, come on. Don't be like this; I just want you to get better." Nick told him softly, following him down his hall.

Greg came back to the door and leant on its frame. "What do you mean 'get better'?"

"You know exactly what I mean, don't act like you don't know. Just look at you." Nick told him.

Greg swallowed deeply and came out to sit on his sofa. "Just look how skinny you have got. I don't want to have a go, but you need to eat." Nick told him.

"I know that, but I can't eat big amounts, alright?" Greg told him, flicking through his channels. "I probably would have left half of one of those anyway. I just can't hold them all."

Nick frowned in concern as he sat next to his friend. "Have you told your doctor?"

Greg shook his head. "What is he going to do, huh? Tell me to shove some more food down my throat like you?"

"I didn't know you were struggling. You should have told me, we can get you some, I don't know, milkshakes that fatten you up or something." Nick told him.

Greg laughed. "They wouldn't work. I would probably end up throwing that up too." He looked over to Nick and put his head down, "I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear that."

Nick smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. But I seriously think you need to tell him. He deals with these things all the time; he'll know what to do."

Greg shook his head though. "I've spent enough time at the hospital; I want to avoid going there no matter what."

"But-" Greg said as Nick started to protest, "I will go if this carries on, alright?"

Nick smiled gently. "Ok, but you need to stick to that alright."

Greg nodded and offered a smile. "I will. You want a drink whilst you're here?"

"Sure man." Nick said and leaned back on the sofa as Greg stood up and went to his kitchen. However, Nick jumped up when he heard something smash and quickly went into the kitchen where he saw Greg staring at the counter where a glass had smashed, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"You alright? What happened?" Nick asked as he went over.

Greg looked at him and moved to pick the glass up, "I just dropped it... butter fingers." He said as he tried to laugh it off, clearly fake.

Nick watched him and saw his hands shaking. "Let me clear it up, you get us that drink." He told him, trying to act casual. Greg stared at him with wide eyes and nodded, silently berating himself.

"I didn't mean to drop it. It just slipped." Greg told Nick, almost begging with him to believe him.

Nick turned his head over his shoulder and smiled tightly. "I know, you don't have to explain, it was an accident."

Greg nodded again and got them both a drink, Nick a beer and water for himself. "Why aren't you having a beer, man? You're making me drink by myself?" Nick asked him as they sat down again.

Greg sighed, "I would if I could but... I can't. Doctor's orders."

Nick frowned and Greg carried on. "He doesn't want me mixing it with my meds. I don't think one would hurt but you know."

"Oh. Is water the next best thing? Surely you have something a little more exciting." Nick asked, looking down at his water unimpressed.

Greg smiled. "This is all I got."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "You need to go shopping. Buy yourself something that you can actually taste."

Greg gave him a small laugh and Nick looked at him. "You been shopping since you got back home?" He asked gently.

Greg swallowed and nodded quickly. "Of course I have."

Nick looked at him sceptically. "Hmm. You want me to go and fetch you anything? I can go tomorrow and drop it off when we've done work." He offered.

"There's no need, I can get whatever I need. But thanks." Greg told him, ending the subject quickly.

Nick nodded and gave him a small smile and dropped the subject, but pretended that his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Huh, sorry bud, I'm gonna have to go, one of my sisters is around at my place and doesn't have a key." He told him, after reading his imaginary text. He got up and went into the kitchen as Greg turned off his TV. Making sure he had time, Nick quickly looked in Greg's fridge and cupboards to find them almost empty. Just an old carton of milk, a pack of biscuits and a few other drabs of food.

He quickly shut the last cupboard door with worry just before Greg came in. He smiled at him and put his beer down next to the sink. "Are you at work tomorrow?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, just for a few hours though, Russell won't let me do any more."

"Well that's good. You do not need to push yourself too hard, alright? I better not find you doing any overtime either." Nick told him with a raised eyebrow.

Greg smiled, "Thanks for calling around."

Nick gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Russell I need to speak to you." Nick said as he got in his car and got his cell out.

"Hey, what's up?" Russell asked him.

Nick set off down the road, his phone on speaker. "It's Greg. I've just been to see him and... He hasn't got any food. It looks like he hasn't been to the grocery store since he got out of the hospital."

He heard Russell sigh on the other end and felt the same way. "Ok, don't worry. I will talk to him about it."

Nick nodded, although Russell could not see him. "Thanks, will you let me know how it goes?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know."

* * *

Greg was in his lab, running samples just like yesterday, when Russell poked his head around the corner. "Hey, can I have a word."

Greg looked up and nodded. "Sure."

Russell smiled as he came in, "I just wanted to make sure you were eating alright."

Greg looked at him surprised. "I am. The hospital said I was doing fine."

"But what about now that you are out of the hospital?" Russell asked him, trying to make it not sound like an interrogation.

Greg nodded. "I'm... eating..." He said, a little bit lost of what Russell wanted from him, "Why do you ask?"

Russell scooted closer to him, "Nick mentioned that your cupboards were a little bare. He's concerned about you."

Greg looked down, not knowing what to do. "He doesn't have to be, I'm fine."

"Have you been to the store since your attack?" Russell asked tentatively.

"Yeah I have. I just need to go again." Greg answered him, a little bit defensively.

"You don't have to lie Greg-"

"I'm not." Greg interrupted and turned around on his chair.

Russell sighed and stood up, leaving Greg alone.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey, are you up for going out to a scene for an hour?" Russell asked him.

Greg looked up from some results he was holding and smiled. "Really?"

Russell nodded with a grin. "But not for long, ok? I told you no field work and I intend to stick to it. I just thought you could come for the ride and take a few photos. But then you are coming straight back to the lab, got it?"

"Got it."

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Catherine asked him on the way, "You can say no."

"Catherine, that is about the hundredth time you've asked me. And the answer is still the same." Greg told her with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I just can't help but worry." She told him as they arrived and she got out.

Greg looked out his window and saw their crime scene. A small corner shop. He heard the others talking outside the truck and swallowed the lump in his throat before getting out.

"Here you go" Russell said as he passed Greg his camera.

Greg took it and forced a smile out. He followed him and Catherine inside where an elderly man was knocked on the floor, a cut on his head, and a small blood pool around it. Catherine gave Russell a glance and then looked to Greg, "You want to go and sit in the truck?" She asked him gently.

He shook his head and acted unfazed by the situation he found himself in. "No. It's not bothering me" He lied to her and brushed past her as he snapped his first photo of the victim.

She gave him a worried look as she went over to Russell. "D.B," She started with a harsh tone, "You knew this was the scene and you brought Greg with us! He is not ready for this so soon." She scolded him as quietly as she could, as to not get Greg's attention.

Russell looked up to her. "He'll be fine Catherine."

"No he will not! This will do all sorts of things to him!"

Russell put his hand up. "If he has any problems let me handle them, ok?"

She shook her head and walked away, giving Greg another glance before starting his own work.

He had only been inside the shop a minute and he thought he was going to be fine but he soon found out he was wrong, as his hands became clammy and he could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

Greg stood up and could feel both Catherine's and Russell's eyes on him. He didn't look at them as he quickly walked out the shop and ducked under the tape where he went to the truck and leaned on it, breathing heavily. He heard Catherine shouting his name but didn't focus on her.

"Hey" He jumped when Catherine's hand met his shoulder, "Are you okay?" She asked him, worry clearly shining through her voice and eyes.

He just nodded to her, not trusting himself to speak for a second. "You want me to drive you back to the lab? I can take you home too; you should go and rest..."

"No, it's fine. I'm ready to go back in." Greg told her, already walking off back to the shop.

"Greg, just take another minute." Catherine told him but he didn't stop.

"You alright?" Russell asked when he saw Greg walking back towards the shop as he stood in the doorway.

He nodded and walked to him, "Yeah I just needed some air."

Russell nodded to him and went back inside, as Greg and Catherine followed.

Greg stopped however as he got back inside and could feel panic starting to build in him as he tried to keep his cool. Catherine stopped next to him and started saying something to him, but he couldn't hear. He was back there, in the grocery store, with the people who did this to him.

He quickly turned around and ran back to the car, where he went around the other side, facing away from the shop, and slid down the car until he was sat on the floor, breathing heavily. He heard feet running his way and looked up to see Catherine and Russell looking down on him as he struggled to calm himself down. Catherine put her camera on the floor and sat next to him, putting her arm around him as tears started building in his eyes. "Deep breaths."

"It's ok." She told him, whispering comforting words as she stroked his hair and tears started running from his eyes.

Russell closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself for bringing Greg out here. He watched as he slowly broke in Catherine's arms and he had no idea how to help.

* * *

So did you like it or not? I'd love to know :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the first reviews! Hope this story isn't too bad :) x

* * *

Catherine drove herself and Greg back to his house, leaving Russell at the scene on his own. She looked over to Greg sadly, who was looking out the window with red rimmed eyes that were glazed over, and his head leaning on the glass and his hand. He had cried in her arms for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled away and asked her to take him home. And after that, he did not say one word.

Her heart broke and she looked forward, trying to concentrate on the road.

When they arrived at Greg's apartment, he didn't move and Catherine put her arm on his, "We're here. Let's go inside."

He looked over to her and slowly got out of the car. He got to his door, Catherine by his side and fumbled with his keys, his shaking fingers making him drop them on the floor. He bent down to pick them up and Catherine took them off him with a small smile to open the door. She told him to go in first and he slowly went in and walked down to the end of his hall.

Catherine shut the door and put his keys in the bowl near the door. She looked down the hall where Greg had gone and saw a lamp go on in his bedroom. She went into his kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard and opened his fridge. She was surprised to find it pretty much empty but grabbed the last bottle of water and filled the glass up. She screwed the lid back on and then went down the hall.

She gently knocked on the door which was slightly ajar and pushed it open. "Have a sip of water" She told him as she passed him the glass when she sat next to him on his bed. He took it from her but didn't drink it. He put it on his bedside table and leaned forward, so that his elbows were resting on his knees.

She rubbed her hand on his back comfortingly as he ran his hands over his face and hair. "You want to talk?" Catherine offered when he pulled his hands away, showing his distressed face. He shook his head and looked down.

"Alright. Why don't you take a shower?" She asked him. "It might help you relax a little."

He nodded and stood up. "I'm going to stick around for a while, is that alright?" Catherine asked him, refusing to let herself leave him like this.

He turned to look at her slightly and nodded before going in his bathroom and shutting the door.

Catherine sat for a moment and listened as she heard the shower be turned on. And just as she was about to go, she heard soft sobs making their way through the noise of water spraying down on the floor. She sighed sadly as she walked into his kitchen again. She put the kettle on before sitting down at his table and getting out her phone. She quickly dialled and waited for an answer. "Russell."

"How can you be so stupid?" Catherine asked him. "I cannot believe you made him go there. Do you know how upset he is?"

"Catherine, I didn't do it to upset him. I just wanted to see if he was coping as well as he's making out he is. And this clearly shows that he needs some help."

"Well what did you expect he was going to react like?! This was cruel D.B., Greg has been doing fine these past few weeks and now you have just gone and done this to him." Catherine berated him.

"Catherine, I take it you are at Greg's?" D.B asked her.

"Of course, I can't leave him alone after this."

"Look in his cupboards and his fridge." Russell told her. She stood up with a frown and opened his cupboard, but soon moved onto the next one when that one was empty. But then the next was just the same, and the next, and the next...

"Why doesn't he have any food in?" Catherine asked down the phone.

"Because he can't go anywhere to get it. Today proved it." Russell told her.

Catherine's face softened. "Oh my God. Why didn't he say anything?"

"I have no idea. But that's why I wanted him to come with us." D.B told her.

"Well I understand why you did it, but I still disagree with what you did."

"Look I will have to call you back, Greg's coming." She told him before hanging up as she heard Greg's bedroom door opening.

She went to the kettle she boiled and started making a drink. "Hey, you want one?" She asked, as if she had only just noticed he had come out.

He gave her a small smile in thanks but shook his head. She smiled back as she made her own drink and went to sit back at the table where Greg was now sat.

"You want me to go and fetch us something to eat? I noticed that you don't have a lot in." She commented.

He shook his head.

"You know, you can talk to me. I will always be here to listen to you, alright. No matter what it is about, what time of day it is, I will always pick up my cell, you can call me whenever you want to." Catherine told him.

Greg looked up to her and nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I just want you to know that sometimes it does help to talk. I know that you have been through a lot but, you haven't told anyone about it. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside of you."

Greg looked up to her and spoke. "I... I don't want to talk about it, though. I just, I want to get back to normal."

"I understand that Greg, really I do. But after what happened, you must have some things that are challenging. Your doctor told us that you could be struggling for a while." Catherine told him.

"I am struggling" He admitted to her, "I can't do things like I used to do them. At work, in the lab... my hands are always shaking." He told her, making sure to keep his composure. "I've had to run the same sample two, three times the past few days I've been back because I've done them wrong the first time. I've put the wrong things together, so I don't even know what chemicals I'm using or what I'm making." He took a deep breath. "I wake up in the morning and sometimes I can't think of what day it is, sometimes I can't think of anything; like my own name, or where I work. I can't sleep much because when I do I always wake up thinking that I am back there which is the worst thing ever. And when I'm back there, I don't know how to get back. Nothing seems to help it go away."

Catherine reached her hand across to him. "You should have told us this sooner Greg. We can help you, or get you the help you need."

"But I've been managing. In the hospital, having everyone do everything for me, it was nice and I'm really grateful," He told her quickly, "but it made me feel so... pathetic. I couldn't do anything myself and it... I just hated it. I just want some control, you know? I just want to be in charge of what I'm doing and know what I can do."

"That's great, but you need help with other things. When you were in the hospital, you struggled to even hold a pen and I mean this in the nicest way, your writing still isn't great now. It's clear that you still need help with that and just someone like me, one of the team, we can help you." Catherine told him.

"That's just it though. I'm 31; I should be able to write properly without needing help." He told her upset.

Catherine nodded. "I know, but you need to realize that what you went through was serious. It makes writing a big deal so when you first wrote that page of writing; we were all thrilled for you. But just because you managed it then doesn't mean that you have to stop getting help from people."

Greg pushed his chair back slightly to open the drawer under his table. He pulled out a pile of paper and sprawled them across the table. "I didn't ask for help because I'm dealing with this on my own." He told her quietly, showing her the papers with his writing all over. "See? Front and back. I've been practicing, and although it still looks crap to everyone else, I like to think it's getting better." He said, showing her even more lines and lines of writing. "This is what I'm doing with my spare time. I'm trying to get better, ok. I'm trying."

Catherine looked up to him and smiled slightly. "I know you are. We all do, because you've never given up."

"Well then everyone can stop worrying about me. Please, I just want you to stop worrying about me." Greg told her.

Catherine sighed. "I'll try and stop. On one condition."

"What is that?" Greg asked her.

"That you come to me."

Greg nodded to her. "Ok."

* * *

"Boss."

Russell looked up from his desk. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that you took Greg to that scene! Why the hell did you do that?" Nick asked him accusingly.

"I thought he could deal with it." Russell told him simply.

"After what I told you?"

Russell took his glasses off. "What you told me, was that Greg hadn't been shopping since he's been back home. I thought this might have helped."

Nick sat down in front of him. "Catherine told me what happened. She told me Greg has hardly spoken to her since she took him home."

"Well now I know not to let him in the field for a while. He's lying to us, Nick. He told us that he was fine and he's not." Russell told him.

Nick sighed. "I know. I'm going to call around later."

"Alright, try and get him to talk to you a bit."

Nick nodded. "I'll give it my best shot."

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Greg asked as he opened the door and saw Nick standing there. "Catherine left not too long ago, I don't need someone with me 24/7 you know." He told him a little pissed off.

Nick nodded his head, "I know that. But I brought food." He told Greg as he held up two hands full of plastic bags. "Now let me in." He said with a smile as he went in past Greg and into his kitchen.

Greg couldn't help but smile slightly as he shut the door and followed Nick. "What's that?" Nick asked as he put the grocery bags down on the kitchen table and saw the paper Greg had left out from when Catherine was there, along with a fresh sheet and a pen.

"Oh, it's just, nothing." Greg told him as Nick looked over it, "I've just been practicing my writing." He said embarrassed as Nick put it down and looked up to him.

"That's great, man. Good job." His friend praised him, trying his best not to sound patronising. "Help me unpack all this will you." He added as he moved to unload the bags.

Greg went over and started helping and when they had done, he pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

Nick frowned and shook his head. "Don't bother, I got it."

"Nick, this must have cost a lot, how much was it?" Greg asked him again.

"Just give me twenty bucks, that'll cover it." Nick told him, which obviously wasn't true.

Greg went in his wallet and pulled out a load of notes. "Here."

Nick shook his head, "I don't need all that."

Greg ignored him and put it in Nick's own wallet which he had put down.

Nick looked at him with a smirk, "You know I'll just give it you back."

Greg just shrugged and smiled.

"Catherine told me about what happened at your scene." Nick told him.

Greg turned to him with his mouth open slightly. "What did she say?"

Nick put the few last things in Greg's fridge and then leaned on it. "She told me that she had to bring you home because, well because it was a tough scene."

"It just surprised me that's all." Greg told him, "I didn't think it was going to be like that."

"It's understandable to freak out a little." Nick told him.

"I didn't freak out." Greg told him defensively.

Nick held up his hands. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I freaked out after that whole box in the ground thing, and I get it."

Greg swallowed and looked down, refusing to make eye contact with Nick as he sat down and started writing again.

Nick sat next to him and watched as his hand gripped the pen shakily and he struggled to write what he wanted. Greg glanced up to him and gripped the pen harder as he concentrated, willing himself to write. Nick looked at him for a while before reaching over and grabbing the pen. "You need to relax a bit. You're making it shake more by grabbing on to it really hard."

He let go and Greg let out a breath as he put pen to paper once again. It was a little jagged but he managed to write and Nick smiled at him. "There you go, that's a lot better than when you were in the hospital."

**Flashback**

Nick walked into Greg's hospital room and saw Greg sat in bed with Catherine sat next to him, holding his hand as he tried writing on the pad of paper she and Nick had brought him a few days ago. He walked over to them and smiled slightly, watching as Catherine directed his hand in hers. "You're doing good Greggo. Keep it going."

Greg didn't look at him, just carried on, but Catherine looked to him and gave an appreciative smile. When they finished their first line of writing, Catherine pulled Greg into a hug as he looked to her and smiled, showing how happy he was of his achievement. "Well done. Shall we do it again tomorrow?" She asked him as she pulled away a little. He nodded his head and looked to Nick with a smile.

"Good job Greg. I'm proud of you." He applauded. "You keep this going and you'll be writing books before you know it."

**End flashback**

"You've come a long way, you know that?"

Greg looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it."

Greg scoffed though, "I should have really, I was in the hospital for about a year."

Nick cocked his head to the side and smirked, "It was hardly a year Greg."

"It felt like that." Greg retorted.

Nick's face fell a little, realising how long it must have felt for Greg. "Well, it was a long time."

Greg raised his eyebrows but didn't look up as he continued to write.

"I want to have a serious conversation with you. Without you getting on at me, or getting mad at me, or feeling like I'm having a go, yeah?" Nick asked him.

Greg looked up to him slightly apprehensive. "Okay."

"Since you've been home, have you been to the store? You know, gone for any groceries? Anything?" Nick asked him.

Greg gave him a weird look and scoffed, "Of course I have, why wouldn't I?" He asked a bit too quickly.

Nick gave him a sideways look, "I understand if you're scared-"

"Scared? Why would I be scared? I've been, ok? Just drop it." Greg interrupted.

"Greg, we both know that's not true." Nick told him and Greg looked up to him nervously, his mouth open slightly.

"What the hell do you know, Nick? You're not with me all the time you know." Greg told him, nibbling his bottom lip.

Nick sighed quietly. "Your cupboards are bare. There's nothing in your fridge, it doesn't take a genius G." Nick told him softly.

Greg blinked a few times as he licked his lip to try and said nothing, trying to get Nick to drop it. "Why didn't you say anything Greg?" Nick asked him gently.

He didn't say anything at first, just shrugged vulnerably. "I don't know", he told him. "I thought..." he shrugged again, "I don't know." Nick watched as his friend's eyes filled with more tears and he fought to keep them at bay.

Greg stood up and quickly went through to his living room. Nick sat in the kitchen for a moment before following. He went through and saw Greg vigorously wiping his eyes.

"This is nothing to be embarrassed about, you know that don't you?" Nick asked him as he sat next to him on the couch.

Greg shook his head as he wiped his eyes again. Nick put his hand on his back, "It's ok to feel like this."

Greg sniffed as he pulled his hands from his face and dropped them in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, I get it" Nick told him, "Have you been in a little corner shop, or...?"

Greg shook his head, "I can't even bring myself to go in there. I just, I can't."

Nick nodded, "I know."

"What's wrong with me? Why is this affecting me so much?" Greg asked him with a nervous laugh, "I thought I'd be alright when I came home."

"Dude, you had a lot of shit happen to you inside that store, it's totally understandable that you're a little cautious about going in somewhere like that again." Nick told him. "What have you been doing about your meals?"

Greg gave him a worried look, "I've had take outs." He tried.

Nick stared at him, "Tell me the truth."

He looked down and swallowed, "I've used what I had in the house."

Nick shook his head, the situation was worse than he had thought. "Greg, you've not been eating properly have you?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Greg, this is serious, you can't lie to me. How much have you been eating?" Nick asked him firmly.

"Enough." Greg answered, not looking up from staring at his hands.

"If you can't give me a straight answer then it means that you're lying. Greg, you had to stay in the hospital because of this, and you're gonna' end up back in there if you're not eating again." Nick told him.

"Nick, you don't understand." Greg told him, looking up to his ceiling with shiny eyes.

"Then explain it to me Greg." Nick told him. He didn't want to sound so harsh but he needed, he needed so badly for his friend to talk to him. To let him in.

Greg sighed and started telling him, quietly, "I don't want to eat. But when I do, I might fancy something really nice, like one of those pastries we always used to eat. But then I think, I need to go in the store for it, so it's not an option. When I think about wanting some cereal in the morning before work, I get the box out but I can't make myself get any out of it."

"Why not?" Nick asked him softly.

Greg wiped his eyes, "I think about when I was in the hospital, when I had to learn how to eat again, how to swallow. And it just makes me not want it anymore. But if I can get past that, then I, I try and eat but then I think about where the cereal has come from, and it's from the store where I can't..."

Nick put his arm round his friend as he let out a sob and felt how bony he had become. "Ah man, I'm sorry." He comforted. "I had no idea things were this bad."

Greg tried to regain his composure but it was pretty near useless. "I eat sometimes. But, I can't eat loads. I try but I just want to spit it out again after a while. I don't know how to get over it." He admitted, wiping his eyes again.

Nick closed his eyes, he had no idea Greg had been struggling so badly. He thought back to when he had first saw Greg move onto more solid foods.

**Flashback**

"Honey, you can do this. Just try." Catherine told him, sitting next to Greg on the side of his bed.

Greg leaned his head back on his pillow and shook his head slightly. "Come on, G. I know you can do it." Nick told him, sat next to him in a chair next to the bed, the other side to which Catherine sat.

Catherine passed him a small spoonful of yoghurt and he reluctantly accepted it. However as soon as he had it in his mouth, all Greg could think to do was spit it out again, into the bowl the nurses had provided him with.

Nick sighed inside, wishing that it would have gone better. Greg had been reluctant to eat and the staff at the hospital was worried about his weight loss, which was becoming increasingly urgent.

"Keep trying, you need to eat this." Nick told him, squeezing his friends arm. "You gotta' do this Greg. You have to."

Greg let out a deep breath as he nodded his consent to try once again. They sat for half an hour, trying and trying to get success, however Greg had had enough and ended up getting more and more worked up about the whole situation.

"Alright, alright, we'll try again later ok?" Catherine asked him, "You had a good try."

**End Flashback**

"You want me to go and get you one of those nice pastries?" Nick asked, hoping the answer would be yes and that his friend would cheer up, if only just a little.

Greg did crack a smile and to Nick's delight nodded. "Great, you wanna' come with me to fetch one?" He asked not wanting his friend to be alone.

Greg looked to him with scared eyes and shook his head. It was only then Nick realised what he had said. "You can stay in the car," he assured him, "I just want you to stay with me for a while."

Greg nodded, "Yeah, ok."

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think. x


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter for you lovely people who are reading :) x

* * *

They pulled up outside of the grocery store, the one that had traumatised Greg so badly, and Nick turned off his engine. He looked over to his friend who was taking deep breathes, staring at the store and squeezing his fists as tight as he could on his lap. Nick reached over and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You going to be alright?" He asked him.

Greg looked over to him and gave him a small nod. "Yeah, just... try and be quick." He told Nick with a nervous smile.

Nick smiled and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. "I'll be as fast as I can."

He got out of the car and quickly walked into the store. He quickly picked up the pastries and went to pay. When he got to the check out, he tried to look out of the store's entrance to see if Greg was dealing ok, but he couldn't see.

He thanked the cashier and quickly left the store and swiftly walked to his car. As he got closer, he could see Greg's chest heaving as he breathed deeply. His head dropped down to his chest and his hands ran through his hair. Nick jogged up to the car and opened the driver's side door. Greg's head snapped over to him and Nick saw tear trails down his face.

"It's only me bud, I'm back." Nick told him, climbing inside and rubbing his friend's arm reassuringly.

Greg smiled in relief and leant his head back on the head rest. "I'm so glad you're ok. You're alright."

Nick smiled slightly, "I am, everyone's alright in there. You did good."

Greg laughed slightly wiping his face, "I started to freak out a little. I didn't think you were coming back, man."

"Well I'll always come back ok? What happened in there was a onetime thing; it's not going to happen again." Nick told him reassuringly.

Receiving a nod from Greg, Nick smiled once more and started his engine.

* * *

"Nick!" Nick turned around in the lab's hall to face his boss.

"What's up Russell?" He asked.

D.B. walked up to him and pulled him into an empty room. "I take it you got to talk to Greg? He's seems in a better mood today."

Nick smiled at him, "Yeah, I think he's doing alright. We went to the store yesterday."

Russell's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You did? Greg was alright?"

Nick tilted his head slightly, "He didn't go inside obviously, but he waited in the car on his own whilst I nipped in. He had a few tears when I got back but that was it."

Russell grinned from ear to ear, "That's great, it's the best news I've heard in a long while."

"Yeah I know man; I don't think he knows how good that was. He was just so relieved I was alright. I think he has it in his mind that whoever goes in might not come out."

Russell pursed his lips, "Well that was his first step. He's lucky to have you." He told Nick, patting his back as he left the room.

* * *

"Hi hon, how are you?" Catherine asked Greg as she entered his lab.

He looked up to her and smiled, "I'm good, how are you?"

She smiled, "Good, I'm good. It's nice to see you so cheerful."

"Well, I'm trying to get back to my old self so..." Greg told her with a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Have you had chance to run my evidence yet?"

Greg spun around in his chair and looked down on his desk. Catherine's smile fell a little when he looked along the desk over and over, "Need some help finding my results?" She asked him stepping forward.

He looked up to her and his face worried her slightly. "Are you ok?" She asked him with a concerned frown.

He shook his head. "What... what was your case?" He asked her quietly.

Catherine looked down at him and froze for a moment before speaking. "Err, murder of a John Doe, out in the desert." She told him, but she soon realised that he still couldn't remember. "Remember, I gave you the results a few hours ago? But before we could chat Russell pulled me away?"

Greg bit his lip as he racked his brain to remember Catherine's case, but for the life of him he couldn't.

"Oh yeah," He lied as he looked down to his desk again and quickly scanned for some results fitting Catherine's description, "These are yours right?"

Catherine took them slowly and he looked down away from her. "Yeah these are mine. Thank you."

He looked up to her and forced a smile out. She left his lab trying to cover up her worried face with a smile.

When she left, Greg let out a sigh and rubbed his head where he was scarred for life after what happened in the store. He hated himself for it and it was a constant reminder of how weak he had been. He pulled his hand away when he saw Russell walking down the hall and quickly turned his back to him, continuing with his work.

* * *

It was the next day and Greg was in his lab talking to Morgan when Sara popped up by the door. "Hey guys, we're going out for dinner if you want to join?"

Morgan smiled, "Great yeah, what time?"

Sara looked down at her watch, "In a half hour, meet in the parking lot at 8:30."

"Cool, I'll be there." Morgan told her with a smile.

"Greg, are you coming?" Sara asked.

He looked up from her to Morgan and smiled when she saw her face, "Yeah, count me in." To be honest he really didn't want to go out, but Morgan had such a hopeful look on her face that he couldn't resist.

"Ok, I'll see you both later." Sara said with a smile as she left.

* * *

"Where should we go?" Russell asked as the team stood by their vehicles.

"Joe's is always a good choice" Finn noted, "Unless anyone else wants to go somewhere different?"

The team shook their head, "Alright, Joe's it is, who's going with who?"

Nick jingled his keys, "I'll take whoever."

"Finn and I will go with Russell, you guys go with Nick. We'll see you there." Catherine chose and they all nodded and got in the trucks.

Greg, Sara and Morgan went in Nick's truck and when they arrived they all hopped out and waited for the others, who had just pulled in.

When they'd gotten out, they all went inside and took a seat. It didn't take long for them to order and soon enough their food was on the table.

They all tucked in and Greg did too, however only taking small bites. They all engaged in general conversation but soon their attention was pointed to Greg's plate, "Get that down you, man." Nick said nodding his head to Greg's dinner.

Greg turned his head to him and gave him a hard glare for drawing everyone's attention to him. He looked up to the others and gave them all a smile as he pushed his plate away, "I think I'm done."

Finn and Catherine smiled at him and they started eating again, along with Morgan and Russell. However Sara saw that Nick was going to say something again and gave him a quick sharp kick under the table. "Ow, what was that for?"

Sara raised one eyebrow and started eating again, but Nick couldn't resist. "I'm just trying to look out for him." He told her quietly across the table and everyone looked over to the pair.

Greg gave everyone a shy, embarrassed smile and nudged Nick in the side with his elbow gently, "I'll eat some more later, alright?"

Nick smiled at him and nodded, pinching one of the fries on Greg's plate, "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

It was the day after the team had gone out and they were all back at work. Morgan came into Greg's lab and sat on a table, "Hey Greg."

He turned around in his chair and smiled, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, just thought I'd come and spend some time with you since we've not spent much time together lately" she said to him with a smile.

Greg's smile grew. "Well I still need to have my break if you want to get some coffee?"

"Sure, coffee sounds like a plan." Morgan replied, jumping down off the table she sat on.

Greg wrapped up what he was doing and he followed Morgan into the break room where she went over to make some coffee.

"Are you going to get out into the field anytime soon do you know? I miss you" Morgan told him, sticking her bottom lip out.

He smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think Russell wants me doing that sort of thing yet. He won't even let me work a full day like everyone else yet."

Morgan raised her eyebrow, "Maybe that's a good thing."

"How can that be a good thing?" Greg asked her as she came to sit with him, passing him a coffee.

"Well," She started, "You were off for a long time, and it must take a while to get back into the swing of things, especially because of the brain trauma."

Greg turned to her and gave her a hard look, "Brain trauma?"

Morgan looked at him with a frown and laughed awkwardly, "Well yeah, the doctor said that because you were-"

"Don't. I'm over that. What happened, I'm over it." Greg interrupted.

Morgan was a little taken back and looked down at the table. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Greg" She told him quietly.

He looked over to her and felt a little bad, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

She lifted her head and smiled. "It's ok. I understand."

There was an awkward silence that fell between them and neither one knew what to say to each other. Greg rubbed his head where his scar was, "My doctor said that I should stay out of the field for a while, just in case I have any problems." He told her quietly to break the silence.

"What sort of problems is he on about?" Morgan asked him.

Greg licked his lipped, "Err; there could be lots of stuff." He was going to stop there but Morgan looked at him questioningly. "There's stupid stuff like dizziness and nausea. I don't really get how going to a scene will make me want to throw up but... there's more severe stuff too like seizures, but I don't think I need to worry about that stuff. He's probably just worried about my stress levels."

"Stress?" Morgan asked him with a concerned frown.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's nothing, just sometimes things... my doctor gets a little worried. He overreacts when I go to see him."

"Why do you have to keep seeing him still?" Morgan asked him, wondering why he had to keep going to the hospital so long after he had gotten out.

Greg looked at her with wide eyes, realising what he had let slip. "You know... I just..." He gave her a nervous smile as he clamped his mouth shut for a minute. "I just have to... it's not everyday... it's a few times a week."

"A few times a week? Greg is something wrong?" Morgan asked him, shocked by what he just told her.

He realised he was making things worse so decided to just come out with it, "I have to go to therapy."

Morgan's eyes widened a little and her lips mouthed 'Oh' quietly. Greg looked at her and she looked away. "It's nothing bad," He tried to assure her, "I just have a few problems and he said I need to talk about them. I have physical therapy, stuff to stimulate my brain apparently... He likes to monitor my weight as well, make sure I'm eating right, which it turns out I'm not, so he's making me see someone else too. It's like I see someone for everything." Greg told her trying to laugh it off.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just told you all that. I'm so embarrassed." He told her quickly, as if suddenly realising what he had said.

Morgan reached over and held his hand around his coffee mug. "Do you go on your own?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you want some company next time?" She asked him with a sad smile.

He looked up at her surprised. "You don't want to come. It's boring, really."

"Yes I do, if it's part of your recovery."

He gave her an appreciative smile and told her the truth, "It's not _physical therapy. _It's full on, no joke therapy." He told her. "I go four times a week. And... You really don't want to go."

"I do. But if it would make you uncomfortable then..." Morgan said to him.

"No, it's not that," Greg quickly told her, not wanting her feel like he didn't want her there, "I just, I talk about everything there. I tell him things I don't want you guys to know."

"Please don't take it the wrong way." He added.

"I've not. I understand, but if you ever want to tell any of us anything, I'm here, just remember that." Morgan told him, rubbing his hand before pulling hers away.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled and stood up, putting her mug in the sink.

"Morgan" Greg called as she headed to the door, "Can you not tell the others about the whole therapy thing? I'd prefer no one else to know."

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." She promised before leaving him alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. x


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews, I hope this next chapter is good :) X

* * *

**Flashback **

"We got ourselves a cop, boys!"

Greg swallowed deeply, "I'm not a cop."

"What the hell are you then? Huh? You're think you're tough?" The boss of the group asked him, bringing his gun down and hitting Greg hard on the head.

He fell to the floor from his knelt position with a wince. "I asked you a question."

"I'm a CSI." Greg told them, pushing himself up.

"A what now?" The same guy asked him.

"A CSI." Greg told him again.

The boss laughed as another man joined him in front of Greg. "You being funny, kid? I'm not fucking deaf."

"I'm a crime scene investigator." Greg told him quietly.

"Even better" The second man said with a smile, "Now you're all going to sit tight, 'cause if you try anything, CSI guy here get's to pay for it."

And it was then that Greg knew he was in real trouble.

**End Flashback**

"Hey you want to go out for some drinks later?" Nick asked Greg as he stopped by his lab.

"No, thanks. I think I just want to go home." Greg answered him, having been snapped out of thinking about how this whole thing started.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Nick tried.

But Greg shook his head, "No, I'm not in the mood, and besides I can't drink anyway."

Nick pulled a face, "One won't hurt, what do you say?"

Greg inhaled deeply then nodded, "Fine, you got me."

"Alright," Nick said happily as he patted him on the back, "I'll see you later."

* * *

The team had just finished their shift and were off to the bar they usually went to, not too far from the strip. When they got there, they all ordered a drink and went to sit down at a round booth table together. Russell ordered them some nacho chips and dip to share and everyone tucked in except for Greg, but when he noticed everyone giving him sly glances, he took one just to stop them from staring.

After that, they all engaged in general chit chat before Greg stood up telling the others he was going to go and get another drink. He went over to the bar and sat on one of the stools and ordered just a water. He stayed sat up there even after he had been given his drink and Nick came up to join him. "Hey, are you not joining us?"

Greg nodded and spoke, "Yeah, I just came to get some water."

"You alright?" Nick asked him, feeling like that's all he ever asked his friend these days.

Greg nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah, just taking a time out. It's been a while since I've been here that's all. It's giving me a little headache, but it's nothing."

Nick nodded in understanding. Although it was not a club of sorts, there was still loud music and tons of people. He noticed that Greg didn't like too many people around him at once so he sort of understood why he had sat at the end of the bar where hardly anyone was, out of the way.

"Well if you need some air or whatever we can go outside." Nick offered.

Greg smiled in thanks but shook his head, "I'll be ok. Go and sit down, I'll come back in a second."

Nick smiled at him and nodded before he left and went back to sit with the others. Greg watched him go back to the team, but soon looked away from them before they started waving him over.

He stared into his water for a long time before some guys came over to the bar, leaning over him. He budged forward slightly, but the young men seemed oblivious to how close they were to him. "Hey, can we have another round of beers?" One of them shouted to the bartended. They all still had half a pint in their hands but they soon sorted it out, "One, two, three chug!"

Greg moved his own drink closer to him as they all slammed their glasses and bottles down next to him. He could feel himself getting more anxious as they stood around him but told himself to stay sat there and not make a fool out of himself. They all got another round of beers and not long after went back to where they had previously been. He sighed in relief but then jumped out of his skin as one of the drunken men dropped his beer on the floor, sending shards of bright green glass everywhere.

Greg stood as quickly as he could and stumbled his way out of the bar. When he got outside, he went down the side of the building and slid his way down the wall until he was sat on the floor. He knew what it was, he saw the bottle smashed on the floor, yet he couldn't get it out of his head that it was a gunshot. He took deep breaths and rested his head in his hands.

* * *

As Nick sat back down with the team, Sara asked him how Greg was.

"He's alright, I think he's just getting used to being back in here you know?" Nick told her and the rest of the team.

They all nodded and watched him as the group of men crowded him. They all watched him as he shuffled uncomfortably. "Nick, do you think you should go over there?" Catherine asked him.

"No, he's alright." Nick told her, watching Greg carefully through the horde of rowdy men. They all watched him and were proud when they left and Greg relaxed. They all looked to each other and smiled and began their conversations again. However when they heard the bottle drop to the floor and smash, they all looked up to see Greg stumble through the door. They all stood up to follow but Russell signalled for them to sit down, "We don't all need to go." He told them as he went through the small groups of people to the door. The rest of them stayed sat down but then Catherine followed.

When Russell got outside he couldn't see Greg and went around the side of the building.

He saw Greg with his head in his hands and went over, "Hey bud." He said as he sat down next to him. He lifted his head up and smiled slightly at his boss

"Hey." He said back quietly. He didn't say anything else but looked up when he heard someone else join them.

Catherine came over and smiled, "Honey, are you alright?"

Greg looked up to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You can go back inside; I'm coming in a minute."

Catherine looked like she was about to speak but Russell mouthed to her to go back in and she did.

"Seriously, you can go too, I just wanted to get some air." Greg told him.

Russell shook his head, "I know, but it's hot in there, I need to cool down a bit." He told him.

Greg could tell that was just an excuse but to be honest he was happy to have someone with him. If he was alone, he was vulnerable. He didn't feel safe.

They sat on the floor for about five minutes, neither of them saying anything. Russell looked over to Greg who had his head resting on his arms, crossed over his knees, "You want me to drive you home?" He asked, making Greg jump slightly.

"No. No, it's fine, let's just go back inside, the others will be wondering where we are." Greg said to him with a small smile.

Russell stood up after him and looked at him sceptically, he wondered if Greg had fallen asleep whilst they were sat outside, even with the loud music.

The team looked up and smiled when Greg came back over to them. "Hey man, you want me to grab you another beer?" Nick asked him as he brushed out of the booth, letting Greg slide in.

Greg smiled at him and gave him a quick nod, "Thanks."

"Greg, who's more attractive, Beyoncé or Mariah Carey?" Finn asked him, the girls all looking at him waiting for his answer.

"Don't answer that, man. They've been arguing about this for almost ten minutes" Nick advised him as he sat next to Greg and slid him his beer.

Greg laughed and shook his head, "I don't even know who they are" he admitted and the girls stared at him shocked.

"You're kidding me? You don't even know who Beyoncé is?" Morgan asked him as he drank his beer.

Greg shook his head. "I have no idea."

Russell laughed at him and shook his head, "You need to catch up with the world, Greg, even I know who she is."

Greg smiled and then just sat watching his friends talk amongst themselves while he drank his second beer, soon moving onto his third.

* * *

"Are you sure you want another, Greg?" Russell asked him, "I thought you weren't meant to be drinking?

Greg waved his hand. "One more won't hurt will it Greggo!" Nick said as he clapped him on the shoulder and went to order them another beer anyway.

Russell focused on Greg and saw that he was having a good time. He was laughing with the girls and actually seemed to be enjoying the crowded, loud bar. However, he had already had six beers that Russell had been aware of, and in a pretty short period of time too.

"There you go, man." Nick said as he clinked his beer bottle with Greg's.

Greg took it and thanked him, taking a long drink of it. Nick laughed at him and the team looked at him with a smirk.

"You trying to get wasted or something?" Nick asked him as Greg finished off his beer.

"Maybe" Greg replied, leaning back in the booth, sitting closer to Morgan and putting his head on her shoulder and a hand on her thigh.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I think it's time for somebody to go home" She said as she pushed his hand away gently.

Catherine smiled as she watched Greg grab her hand and Morgan move it away again, "Yeah, he's definitely over done it."

The rest of the team laughed as Morgan settled on holding his hand, since he wanted to have contact with her so much.

"Let me call a cab" Russell started but Morgan cut him off.

"I've only had a little drink, Nick let me borrow your keys and I'll take him."

Nick fished inside his pockets and pulled out his keys and passed them to her, "Can you help me take him to your truck?" She asked Nick and he immediately got out the booth, Morgan gently pushing Greg to follow.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Morgan said as she got out herself.

"Let us know when you get him home," Finn said to her.

Morgan laughed as Greg pulled on her hand, "I will."

They made it outside, Greg stumbling a little bit into Nick, who had decided to hold onto him as they left.

"Here, climb in man." Nick told him, watching as Greg struggled to pull himself up into his truck. Once he was in however, Nick buckled him in and shut the door behind him.

"You want me to come with you?" Nick offered as Morgan opened the drivers door.

She smiled, "I think I can handle him. You stay here."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Greg" Nick shouted to him through the open door and laughed when he just grunted in response.

"See you tomorrow" He said to Morgan before he left.

She climbed in Nick's truck and took a long look at Greg before she left to his house.

"Hey, we're at your place" Morgan said to Greg as she came to a stop on his drive.

He opened his eyes, having just been drifting off.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Morgan said to him as she hopped out and went around to open his door. She saw him fiddling with his seat belt and leaned over and did it for him.

He looked to her and smiled as she helped him out the car to which he held onto. They slowly walked up the path to his house and Morgan asked him for his keys but when he didn't answer she felt the front of his pockets for what she was looking for and pulled them out. She led him inside and switched on the lights.

"Can you manage from here?" She asked him as he wandered off into his kitchen, leaving her just inside the door.

She waited for him to reply but again she didn't get one so followed him in his kitchen. She went in and saw him leaning on his counter looking at some pill bottles, squinting hard trying to read them.

"What are you doing? You should go to bed" Morgan tried to tell him and he turned slightly to her, as though he was surprised to see her there. "Hey, I need to take my pills, but they made the writing blurry."

Morgan stepped forward and looked at all the pill bottles, "What are you looking for?"

"My Elavil, I was meant to take one at work too but I forgot" Greg admitted to her.

Morgan quietly looked for the correct bottle, trying not to show her concern. Greg was on anti depressants. She knew he had had a tough time and he had admitted going to therapy, but she just didn't imagine it being this bad he needed drugs.

"Do you think you should miss a few, just for today? You've been drinking a lot." Morgan said to him concerned.

He took the bottle off of her with a small laugh as he popped the lid off and dry swallowed one, "You don't miss a day with these. You miss one and, and you're fucked you know."

Morgan's mouth dropped open with Greg's choice of words. In all the time she had known him, she never heard him use such strong language. However he didn't seem to notice as he walked away and down his hall, stopping to pull his shirt over his head, not even undoing the buttons.

Once he had managed to pull it off, he started unbuckling his pants.

"Hey Greg, I'm gonna' go now, okay?" Morgan said before he had chance to go any further.

He stopped struggling with his belt and looked at her, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, we have work in the morning, I need to get some sleep." She told him with a smile as he came closer to her.

"Can't you stay? You can sleep here. You can sleep in my bed." Greg told her with hopeful eyes.

Morgan smiled again, "Greg that's not a good idea."

"Morgan please," He begged as he stepped closer. "Please stay, I can't sleep when I'm on my own."

"Why not?" Morgan asked softly, hers and Greg's faces were only inches apart.

"I'm scared." Greg said, not aware of what he was admitting in his drunken state.

Morgan stepped back to make appropriate space between them again, "What are you scared of?"

Greg dropped his head and started walking towards his bedroom and Morgan followed, "Greg?"

He stopped when he got inside his bedroom and sat on his bed. "Greg, what are you scared of?" Morgan asked him again, now sat next to him.

He looked up to her with sad eyes and tears beginning to form, "I'm scared of being alone."

Morgan's face softened as she scooted closer to him and put her hand on his knee. "I'll stay."

Greg looked up to her and stared for a moment before edging closer and after that, their lips touched.

* * *

Please review on what you thought. X


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. X

* * *

Morgan pulled away and stood up, not quite believing what had just happened. Greg stayed sat on his bed, but didn't look up to her. The effects of the alcohol seem to have worn off slightly since he got home and especially now that he had kissed Morgan, the woman he'd had a crush on for years and someone he considered one of his closest friends.

"Sorry" Greg said quietly, "I shouldn't have done that."

Morgan looked down at him and nodded, noticing that he still refused to make eye contact with her, "You've had a lot to drink" She replied simply.

"I'm going to go" She told him after a second.

Greg didn't say anything and stayed with his head down, feeling tears beginning to form. Morgan looked over to him when he didn't answer her and she noticed the glistening in his eyes, suddenly feeling sorry for him.

She came back over and sat down next to him, surprised and a little hurt when he shuffled away from her, "I can stay."

But Greg shook his head, "No, you should go, just... go."

Morgan frowned at his response, "Greg just two minutes ago you wanted me to stay."

She carried on when she again got no reply, "We can just forget about what just happened, alright? You want someone to stay with you, I'll stay."

"I'll be alright" Greg told her and Morgan knew that was a lie. She only just realized now, looking at him, that he was horrifyingly thin. She could clearly see every bone in his body jabbing at his skin, and she saw for the first time the scars and marks left on him from the people who caused him so much pain and anguish.

"Greg" She started, and grabbed a hold of his hand, "I'll be on the couch if you need anything. What happened, it stays between me and you, nobody else will find out."

He looked up to her and she saw something on his face that she couldn't read. She let go of his hand and stood up and started to leave his bedroom when he called her.

"Please go."

She let her mouth drop open slightly and then nodded, if that's what he wanted.

She grabbed Nick's keys and made her way out of Greg's house as quick as she could.

Greg stayed in his room, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He had no idea how it had even happened, and he had always wished it would happen, but now that it had... he felt so, different about it. Morgan would hate him forever for this. He dropped his head into his hands and brushed them through his hair. There was no way he was going to get any sleep now, but what else was he going to do?

He sat for nearly ten minutes before standing and finding his cell phone. He picked it up and found the person's number he was looking for. He was just about to press 'call' when he thought better of it. What was he going to say when they picked up? He turned his cell off and threw it against his wall, resulting in not only his cell breaking but it made a nice hole in his wall too. He let out a sigh and dropped down onto his couch.

* * *

The next day the team gathered in the break room all talking about the night before.

"Hey Morgan, how was Greg when you got to his place?" Finn asked her as she walked in.

Morgan gave him a small smile. "He was still pretty drunk. Has anybody heard from him this morning?" She asked, noticing that Russell had followed her in meaning it was time to start handing out the cases.

Everyone shook their head; "Well we'll worry about Greg later, he's probably hung over" Russell stated unimpressed, "For now, here are your cases."

* * *

"Hey, what time do you call this, Greg?" D.B. asked him as he walked by the front of the lab and saw Greg just coming in, two hours late.

Greg turned to him and waited until his boss was next to him, "Sorry, I had a bit too much to drink last night" He told him, not telling him that he was trying to delay coming in for as long as he could.

Russell cocked an eyebrow at him, "Don't let it happen again." He told him sternly. He tried to be as harsh as he could, since if it was anyone else on the team he would be punishing them a lot more severe, however he saw how much Greg relaxed last night and it was nice to see the old Greg back.

"I won't" Greg told him before Russell went into his office. "Do I have a case?" Greg asked him.

"No, you know you don't, you're working in the lab," Russell told him squinting when Greg had a surprised look on his face, "You've been on DNA since you got back to work." He reminded him.

Greg nodded slowly, "Right."

"Go and get yourself some coffee before you start" Russell recommended and gave a small smile to his younger colleague.

Greg nodded and left his office without a word. He made his way to the break room and was happy when he saw Nick sat in there.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up" He said with a grin at his friend.

Greg offered a small smile but didn't say anything, which Nick immediately picked up on. "What's up, man?"

Greg shook his head as he sat down next to him with a cup of coffee. "Come on, man, tell me" Nick pressed him.

Looking around to make sure no one else was coming Greg let out a sigh, "I kissed Morgan."

"You what?" Nick asked with a smirk forming on his face. He lost it though when Greg didn't smile back, "That's a good thing right?"

"No, it's not" Greg told him with a sigh as he sat back, "She left straight afterwards. I tried to apologize but she said it was alright."

"Well then that means she didn't mind, right?" Nick asked him confused.

Greg shook his head, "I bet she hates me."

"Hey," Nick said and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "She doesn't hate you."

"How can you know that?" Greg asked him.

Nick cocked his eyebrow, "You want me to talk to her?"

Greg looked at him sharply, "No, don't mention this to her, alright? You can't tell anyone."

"Alright, alright, I won't." Nick told him simply as Greg stood up.

"I need to go do some work, see you later."

Morgan went through the lab until she came across Finn and Sara in a light room. "Hey, can I talk to you both for a minute?"

"Sure Morgan, come on in" Finn told her with a smile.

"I have to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone else, alright?" Morgan said quietly as she came up to them.

Sara frowned and Finn stepped closer, intrigued. "You have our word" Sara told her, glancing to Finn who nodded her head.

Morgan took a deep breath and quickly looked around before turning back to them, "Greg and I kissed."

"No way, that's great!" Sara told her, stroking Morgan's arm happily and Finn smiled too.

"I don't think Greg wanted to do it though" Morgan explained, making their smiles fade.

"Why not? Of course he did" Finn told her.

Morgan sat down and sighed, "You saw how drunk he was; he had no idea what he was doing."

"Well what did you do after?" Sara asked her, sitting down also.

"I stood up! What was I meant to do?! You should have seen Greg's face" Morgan said to them.

"What did he say?" Sara asked.

Morgan sighed again, "He said he was sorry, I said it was fine and then he told me I should go."

"He kicked you out?" Finn asked her shocked.

"He didn't _kick me out _as such, he just told me that he wanted to be alone so I left" Morgan explained.

Sara shook her head, "I'm sure he's freaking out just as much as you are right now, you want me to talk to him?"

Morgan looked at her sharply, "No, you can't let him know that I've told you."

"Okay, okay, I won't talk to him" Sara told her.

"Hey Morgan, you got a second?" Nick asked her as he poked his head round the door.

She looked up to him and smiled, "Of course. What's up?"

Nick came into the room she was in and stood next to her, "What happened between you and Greg?" He asked her quietly.

She stepped back and looked at him wide eyed, "What did he say to you?"

"He didn't want to alright, he said not to come and talk to you but I had to" Nick explained, "He's really beating himself up over it."

Morgan looked up to him and frowned, "Why?"

"He thinks you didn't want him to do it" Nick told her, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was in the hall.

"I didn't mind it," Morgan told him honestly, "he was really drunk though, I don't think he knew what he was doing."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Well he's been freaking out that you hate him and-"

"I don't hate him" Morgan interrupted.

"Well I think you need to talk to him because he's got that in his head" Nick told her truthfully, "He's liked you forever you know."

Morgan smiled slightly, "I'll go and find him when I've finished here."

* * *

Morgan knocked on the locker room door where Greg sat in front of his locker, "You got a minute?"

He looked up to her nervously and nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled as she came forward and sat down next to him, "We need to talk about yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Greg started immediately, "I had a lot to drink and I don't know, it just happened."

Morgan nodded and smiled, "Well, I just want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong."

Greg looked up to her and opened his mouth to say something but Morgan beat him to it, "I just thought that you'd had a lot to drink and" she shrugged, "I guess I didn't know if you meant to do it or not. But Nick spoke to me and I had to come and tell you that everything's fine between us, right?"

Greg nodded slowly. "So you want to grab some food when shift finishes?" Morgan asked him nervously.

Greg gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, yeah that sounds good."

"Alright, I'll call you when I finish" Morgan told him, stroking his arm lightly as she went by him and left, leaving him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Hey did Morgan find you?" Nick asked Greg as he walked into his lab.

Greg spun around in his chair and smiled, "Yeah, and thanks for not talking to her" He added with a sideways smile as he turned back around.

Nick laughed, "I'm sorry man, I couldn't help it, Sara told me that Morgan told her and Finn too though in my defence."

"Great, so pretty much everyone knows" Greg commented still smiling slightly.

"Well did you sort it out?" Nick asked him hopefully, knowing something good must have happened since Greg was still smiling.

Greg nodded, "We talked and we're going out for breakfast when she finishes her shift."

Nick clapped him on his back, noticing Greg flinched slightly. He was still sensitive at times when people touched him. "That's great!"

"Yeah" Greg replied, not knowing what else to say to his excited friend.

"You gonna' pick her up, pay for her food, all that?" Nick asked him with a grin.

Greg smiled, "It's not a date, Nick."

"I think it is" Nick argued, "But you want to play it cool, I get that, it's not a date" He said with a wink.

Greg laughed, "Get out of here! I'll talk to you later."

Nick smiled, it was great to see Greg this happy and not so subdued as he had been only weeks ago.

"I'll see you later, man, let me know how you get on" He told him and went, making Greg smile again.

* * *

Greg had finished four hours before Morgan called, so had a lot of time to prepare himself to go out. Morgan had called to say she would pick him up and standing in his living room, peeking through his curtains he could see her pull up and beep her horn. He took a deep breath and headed down his path and jumped in the car.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Morgan asked him as he buckled in.

He turned to her and smiled, "Good, thanks. How was your shift?"

She set off and nodded, "Not too bad, one case closed another opened."

Greg smiled, "Yeah, I miss that."

She glanced at him and smiled, "Well hopefully it won't be too long until you can come back out with us all."

"Yeah, hopefully" Greg answered. They kept up the conversation until they got to the diner and ordered breakfast.

When the waitress had brought their food over, Morgan started straight away and looked up to Greg when he hadn't started, "You alright?"

Greg looked up to her and smiled, "Yeah."

She smiled and looked at him when he looked down away from her, screwing his hands up tightly. From where she sat, Morgan could see them shaking and saw Greg trying to control it, willing himself to control it. When he looked up again she gave him another smile and nodded to his food, "You should start before it gets cold."

He smiled to her and tentatively picked up his knife and fork, cringing as they clinked on his plate.

Morgan kept glancing up to him and giving him a reassuring smile when he saw her looking. She finished her food not long after and Greg pushed his plate to the end of the table.

"You're not eating all that?" Morgan asked him, noticing over half his food was still on his plate.

Greg smiled and shook his head, "No I'm done."

Morgan didn't say anything else of it just nodded. After a minute she decided to break the silence, "So, how's therapy going?"

Greg looked up to her surprised, "Good. It's going good."

She nodded and sat, as if expecting more. Greg swallowed nervously, being uncomfortable talking about it, "My doctor says we might drop it down to three times a week so…"

"That's good" Morgan commented with a smile, "That's really good."

Greg gave her a nervous smile, "Sorry I don't really talk about it."

"Don't worry about it, it's your business" Morgan told him.

Greg smiled and nodded, "Yeah I guess."

They sat again in silence as the waitress came to take their plates away.

"You know that I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything, all of us are" Morgan told him.

Greg looked up to her surprised, "Thanks, I know."

She nodded and looked like she wanted to say something more, "Why, why'd you say that?" Greg asked her with a smile, trying not to sound like he was mad or anything.

"When I took you home the other day, you needed help finding your Elavil" Morgan told him quietly, unsure of how he would react.

Greg looked at her shocked, his mouth dropped open. "I just wanted you to know that we'd all be here if you ever needed anything" Morgan told him when he didn't say anything.

Greg nodded quickly, still not knowing what to say.

**Flashback**

"Greg, I've prescribed you some antidepressants." His doctor told him as he sat next to Greg's hospital bed.

Greg sat up straighter, "I don't need those" He told him quietly.

His doctor raised an eyebrow, "Your friends have told me that you're becoming withdrawn, that's not good Greg."

"I'll stop it then, but I don't need to go on them" Greg argued with him.

His doctor sighed, "You've been through a lot. You might think you can cope but your body is telling me different. The damage done to your brain is extensive; it's made a massive impact on your life. The antidepressants might help you with your eating habits too."

Greg looked at him wearily, "I don't want to have them though, I had them before and…" He shook his head.

"You became addicted" His doctor concluded and knew he was correct when Greg nodded his head.

"Well I'll monitor everything for you; you won't have to worry about becoming hooked on them or anything OK? I won't let that happen, but you need these" His doctor told him confidently.

Reluctantly Greg nodded his head, "Alright, I'll go fill out a prescription for you and then we can talk some more."

**End flashback**

"I hope you're not mad" Morgan said with a small smile.

He looked up to her and offered a small smile of his own, "No. No, I'm not mad." He reassured her. "Just, don't tell anyone else though."

Morgan nodded, "Of course."

"You have told Russell though, right?" Morgan asked a second after to which Greg shook his head.

"We have to let him know about these kinds of things."

Greg's mouth opened and he let out a slight 'oh', not realizing they had to tell their superior of drugs they were taking. "I'll let him know tomorrow" He told her.

She gave him a final smile and they sat for a minute before Morgan changed the topic, "So, how's it been working with Hodges?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter everybody. Please let me know if you liked it or not in the reviews! X


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading so far. X

* * *

"Come in."

Greg slowly opened the door to his Boss' office and stepped inside.

"Hey Greg, what's up?" Russell asked him as he looked up with a smile.

Greg came forward and took a seat in front of his desk, "I didn't realize we had to tell you about drugs, prescriptions, that we're on. Morgan told me yesterday" He started and Russell nodded, knowing where he was going.

"OK, here," He said, fishing through his drawers pulling a file out and pulling out a form, "Just fill this in, give it back to me and I'll put it on the system. From there it becomes confidential" He told him with a smile as he passed it over.

Greg took it from him and nodded, "That's it?"

"Yeah, were you expecting more?" Russell asked him with a smile.

Greg looked up to him and shook his head, "I don't really know… I guess not."

Russell laughed, "Well just make sure you fill it in and let me know if anything changes in the future, when you come off of it, you go on something else, anything like that."

Greg stood up, "Alright, thanks."

"No problem, I'll see you later" Russell told him and watched him leave.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Who called the cops?" The boss shouted in the store.

"Tell me, which one of you called the fucking cops!" He said again when nobody answered.

He came over and grabbed Greg up by his hair, "Was it you? Huh, you ring them?"

Greg shook his head and winced when the guy punched him in the face, still holding him up by his hair, "You lying to me?"

"No" Greg told him honestly, he hadn't called the police, they had taken his phone off of him, as well as everyone else he had thought.

The guy threw him down and Greg pushed himself back to where the other six hostages sat.

"The hell do we do now?" One guy asked the boss.

The boss rubbed a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh, and then turned to Greg maliciously, "We're going to use CSI boy to our advantage."

**End flashback**

"Got my results?"

Greg looked up surprised to find Nick stood in his lab looking down at him with a smile.

"Oh hey," He said as he turned around and picked up some results, "There you go."

"Thanks, man." Nick told him as he read over them, "So how did your date go?"

Greg laughed, "It wasn't a date, but it went well."

"Good, good, I won't talk to her about it don't worry" Nick told him.

Greg smiled, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"People have told me that before" Nick commented and laughed, "I'll catch you later alright?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah see you later."

* * *

**Flashback**

Nick and the rest of the team could only watch as the boss kicked Greg again hard in the stomach. Greg let out a scream of agony before choking on the blood rising up his throat.

"We can talk about this, we can compromise with you, just don't hurt any of the hostages anymore!" Brass shouted into the store through the glass doors where they were positioned.

"We're not going to hurt any of them, just your little CSI guy here. He seems to be enjoying our company" He said with a laugh as he hauled him up by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him closer to the doors.

"Put him down!" Nick shouted, his gun raised at the door.

"I'm afraid we can't do that" he told them through the glass, "Not until we have a plan to get us out of here without you following us!"

Nick turned to Brass, "What are we doing? Are we going in there?"

Brass shook his head slightly, "We can't, it's too dangerous, we go in, Greg, one of those or one of us can end up dead."

Nick looked back to the rest of the team, "We can't stand here waiting, look at him" he motioned to the glass where the guy was holding an almost lifeless Greg up and jabbing him hard under the chin with his gun.

Brass motioned for a few officers to come closer, "Make sure we have all the exits covered, we're going in."

Nick took a deep breath and watched the officer run off before turning back to the store.

"This is your last chance to let them go" Brass shouted to the guys in the store.

The boss man looked nervous as he shook his head, "Forget it, that's not happening."

Brass didn't say anything but gave the signal and within seconds they had got into the store, Nick came closer to the boss with Brass, the team a safe distance behind the other officers.

The boss man looked around and shook his head, "You've just killed your friend. I can't get out of this, now he has to pay."

When Nick heard him, he lunged forward. The boss let go of Greg and he fell to the floor, and then shots were being fired.

Nick grabbed the gun from the boss and let an officer cuff him up. He quickly stood up and went to where Greg was on the floor, "Greg! Oh god, get the medics!"

The rest of the team ran over and looked down and cried at the sight, "Is he?"

Nick looked up quickly to Morgan and shook his head, "He's breathing but we need a medic! I can't stop this bleeding!" he told them in a panic as he readjusted his hands on his friend's head.

Before he could figure out what was happening, Nick was in the back of an ambulance, squeezing his friend's hand and crying his eyes out, Catherine next to him stroking his arm as she cried too.

* * *

"Nick! Catherine!"

They both snapped their heads up to see the rest of the team coming over to them.

"How is he?" Morgan asked worried.

Nick didn't answer her, just looked back down and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"He's gone straight into surgery. They're giving him a blood transfusion and taking the bullet out" Catherine informed them grimly. She had made herself stop crying as soon as they got to the hospital. She wanted so badly to release all of the anguish she felt, but one look at Nick and she knew he needed her to be strong.

Nick hadn't stopped crying since they arrived and she could only hold him as he fell apart.

"How has he survived that?" Sara asked as she sat down next to Catherine.

Catherine glanced over to Nick sat next to her, "I don't know, the doctor's say he's lucky to have gotten this far. If the bullet had carried on…"

She didn't need to say any more as the others nodded grimly, realizing where she was going with it.

They all sat for four hours, until the doctor came out…

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Greg? Greg, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and squinted as the harsh light struck him in the face.

"You hear me, bud?" He looked over to the voice and saw Russell knelt over him.

He lifted his head and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Here have some of this."

He took the glass of water that was put in front of him and took a long drink. "What happened?" he asked when he saw Russell, Morgan and Nick sat around him.

"You passed out. I was talking to you and then you just went" Russell told him. He looked around and then realised that he was still in his lab but now on the floor.

"You give me a pile of work or something that I wanted to get out of?" Greg asked him jokily.

Russell cracked a smile, "I was actually coming to tell you that you should have left half an hour ago."

Greg looked at his watch, "Oh sorry, guess I didn't realize what time it was."

"No problem, can you stand? We need to take you to the hospital" Russell said to him.

Greg stood but shook his head, "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Greg you just collapsed" Nick said to him, "You need to go and find out why."

But Greg shook his head again, "It's just because I haven't ate a lot lately."

Nick opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, knowing that if he said it Greg would get upset or angry. Greg however saw Nick and knew he was going to say something about his eating habits.

"Why don't I take you home?" Morgan said, breaking the silence, obviously picking up on the silent conversation going on in the room.

Russell nodded, "That's a good idea. Go and see your doctor though, I want to make sure you're alright."

Greg reluctantly nodded and Morgan smiled at him, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Have you been sleeping alright lately?" Morgan asked. She was just taking Greg home and he hadn't spoken the whole time they had been driving.

Greg looked over to her and nodded slowly, "Why do you ask?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulder, "You know, I just wondered."

Greg stared at her for a moment before looking away out of the window.

"I'm sorry, but why did you ask? Seriously" he said to her, turning back to her and staring her in the eyes.

Morgan looked over to him and saw the look in his eyes, "You just said when I came over the other day that you couldn't sleep."

Greg gave her a small smile, "I was pretty drunk" he said, looking away again and going quiet.

"So you are sleeping ok?" Morgan asked him again.

He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Good. It's just you said the reason you couldn't sleep was because," she paused wondering if she was doing the right thing in telling him, "because you were scared, of being alone."

Greg looked at her sharply before looking away once more, "People say all sorts of crap whilst they're drunk."

Morgan stopped the car as they pulled up outside Greg's house, "You can admit it you know, if you need me to stay."

Greg laughed nervously, "No, I don't. I can sleep just fine, alright? I'm not scared of being on my own, ok?" He quickly opened his door and got out the car, quickly walking up to his door.

Morgan jumped out and shut her door before following him, "Greg wait" she shouted but he only continued on and unlocked his door.

When Morgan reached the door, she let herself in and shut the door behind her. Greg was sat on a stool in his kitchen running his hands through his hair. She tentatively walked over to him and sat next to him.

"It's ok to need somebody," She said as she put her hand on his forearm, "You know that."

Greg looked to her and her heart broke; his eyes were glistening with unshed tears and there was so much pain inside of them. "I'm alright on my own," he said again, sounding more like he was saying it to himself than to her.

"I don't want you to be on your own" Morgan said to him and squeezed his arm.

Greg let out a shaky breath, "I just can't stop thinking about being there. And when I'm on my own, that's all I think about. I feel like they're here, and I know it sounds stupid" he said to her with a small smile, "but I just can't get it out of my head that they're going to be waiting for me when there's no one else around and" he made a gun signal to his head, "they're going to do it all again."

Morgan's face contorted into sadness as she gave his arm another squeeze, "They're not going to do it again, they're locked up and they will be for a long time."

Greg nodded, "I know that. I just…" he gave a helpless shrug, "I guess I just can't forget."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan asked him.

"I don't like to talk about it" Greg told her quietly and let out a small sigh.

Morgan rubbed his arm, "Sometimes it helps to talk."

Greg didn't say anything, just stared down at the table.

"Have you been on antidepressants before?" Morgan asked after their moment of silence.

Greg looked at her, "Why does it matter?"

Morgan was a bit taken back by the tone of his voice and leaned back, "You said something that makes me think you've had them before" she told him simply.

Greg nodded and turned away, "Yeah, I have."

Morgan sat for a moment, debating asking him more about it, but then he spoke, "I had them after I hit that kid. My doctor suggested going on them."

She nodded and looked at him closely, knowing about the time Greg was referring to from Nick, "Did they help?"

He glanced over to her and nodded, "I guess. I had a rough time getting off of them though."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked him with a confused frown.

He stared at her, "I got addicted" he told her plainly and she opened her mouth in surprise.

"How bad?" Morgan asked him in a quiet voice, as if she was afraid to say it any louder.

Greg shook his head, "Really bad. I started taking them," he shrugged, "I don't know how many times a day, at work. Nick saw me and he," Greg sighed, "He helped me stop."

"Does anyone else know?" Morgan asked him.

He shook his head, "I'd really appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it" he told her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone" Morgan reassured him with a smile.

He gave her a small smile back before turning away again. "I don't want to end up in that situation again, you know?" he told her after a minute.

"I get you" Morgan told him, "But you won't."

Greg nodded and didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to stay for a little while? You can go and catch up on your sleep" Morgan offered.

Greg shook his head, "No I'll be fine. But thanks" he added with a smile afterwards.

Morgan stood up, "Alright, but if you do need anything…"

"Got it" Greg said and smiled at her. She smiled back and headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow" he watched as she left and then shut his door, sighed and leaned back onto it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review. X


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and please review! Here's some more about what happened which I know some of you guys have asked for J X

* * *

**Flashback**

"We'll want to wake him as soon as his body starts the recovery progress. That way his chances of waking are better and we can assess the damage done to his brain a lot sooner."

The team sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs with grim expressions. The doctor had just told them that Greg had slipped into a coma during his surgery. And as awful as it sounded, it was probably the best outcome, the alternative being that he wouldn't have made it through this ordeal alive.

"Can we go and see him?" Nick asked the doctor and everyone looked over to him expectantly.

The doctor licked his lips and nodded, "I can't allow it for long tonight, he really needs to be isolated for at least a day to help prevent infections reaching him, however I can allow you to spend ten minutes."

Nick nodded gratefully and stood, the others following. The doctor quietly led them to Greg's room and stopped just before it. "It might look frightening right now, and it is, but you need to remember that he's in the best place and we are giving him the best care he needs at this moment and we're doing everything we can for him."

The team nodded and the doctor signalled that they could go inside, "Thank you" Russell said to him as he shook his hand before following the team in.

"You're welcome, talk to him, and let him know that you're there. He'll appreciate the support" his doctor advised him.

Russell nodded and then went inside Greg's hospital room.

The sight that greeted him was a heart breaking one. Greg lay in the middle of the room in the hospital bed, looking small and fragile as a ventilator pumped air into his lungs for him. Bruises had developed on his face and arms, and the small bit of his neck and chest that could be seen above the hospital gown. Half of his hair had also been shaved off, so the team could clearly see the nasty wound on his head where the bullet made its impact. The hair that remained on his head was a soft brown colour, the blood having been washed out and it was now stuck onto his head with a film of sweat that had developed on the young man's forehead.

Nick took a seat next to him and picked up his hand and held it in his. Russell watched Sara go over to him and embrace him as silent tears rolled down his face and Russell was saddened to see his colleague cry for the first time. However, if there was a time to cry, now would be it, and Russell knew how close Nick and Greg were as friends.

He put his arm around Morgan when he saw her tear up too and she turned to give him a hug because of the horrid sight before them. No one said anything and the doctor returned just under a quarter of an hour later and told them that unfortunately that was all the time they could have.

The team took a final look at Greg before heading to the door and leaving his room. Russell went over and squeezed Nick's shoulder gently, "Nick we have to go."

Nick, who still sat in his seat, looked up to his boss and nodded and went to stand up.

"Wake up soon, ok? I'm coming back tomorrow so you're not on your own. I'll make sure nothing happens to you again, man" Nick gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go and walking away. Russell gave him a sad smile as he passed him and then followed him out.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Nick asked Greg when he caught him just coming through the doors of the lab, seeing Greg for the first time that day since he'd passed out the day before.

Greg nodded to him and gave him a short smile, "I'm alright. I don't know what happened yesterday."

"No me neither, you want to go out for something to eat when you've finished? Get some food down your throat?" Nick asked him with a hopeful smile. They'd had a hint of awkwardness between them after how they left yesterday and Nick wanted it to blow over.

Greg looked up and nodded, "Sure, I finish at two."

Nick smiled, "Ok, I'll come and grab you when you finish then."

Greg smiled at him and then turned around. Nick nodded, even though Greg couldn't see him and backed out of the room, smiling. Hopefully Greg would get a decent meal down him.

* * *

Greg could see Nick walking down the hall to his lab where he had just finished up and was ready to leave. He hung up his lab coat and walked out to meet him.

"Hey, ready to go?" Nick asked him as they walked down towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, I just need to call and grab my jacket" Greg told him, making a detour into the locker room. Nick stood by the door, waiting for him.

Greg glanced over to him before popping open his Elavil and taking one. He shoved them back into the corner of his locker, hoping Nick hadn't seen.

But he had, Nick frowned as he saw Greg take something but didn't question him on it. It was pretty clear he was trying to not let him see that he was taking whatever it was, so he left it.

Greg smiled at him as he pulled his jacket from his locker and shut the door, "Ready" he told him before waiting for him to go and then followed him out.

They talked about Nick's case on the drive over and then sat and looked at the diner's menu and ordering.

"You ready to move out of the lab yet?" Nick asked, striking up a conversation with his friend when the waitress had gone. He still had times when he was very quiet and it took quite a lot of effort to make him talk.

Greg looked up to him and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I don't know if I'm allowed back in the field yet though."

"Why not?" Nick asked him.

"Well for one thing the last time I went to a scene I freaked out" Greg told him quietly, "Ecklie probably doesn't want me to do that again."

Nick smirked, "Ecklie has nothing to do with it. And besides, you won't freak out again" he told him, sounding confident.

Greg shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think I was going to last time."

"Well why don't you come along with me tomorrow?" Nick suggested. "I just closed my case so Russell should have no problem giving us a new one together."

Greg nodded, "Alright, I'll ask him."

Nick smiled, "Good, I've missed you being out on scenes."

Greg smiled back at him and went silent again. Nick sighed quietly and wished Greg was as talkative as he was before all of this happened. But he was still coping with everything that had happened to him, Nick reminded himself. And if that meant he wanted to be quiet, Nick would learn to live with it.

* * *

"Ok, we have a busy day ahead of us" Russell said as he entered the break room where the team were sat waiting for him.

Greg had spoken to him only ten minutes ago about going to a scene with Nick and Russell had told him that was a fantastic idea. He was comfortable with letting Greg go out into the field if he was comfortable himself.

"We're going to need all of us on this I think," Russell told them as he looked at the file in his hands, "Explosion, at least six bodies so far, let's get going."

The team all stood and Greg swallowed deeply as he stood and followed the rest of the team.

"You sure you're alright doing this?" Morgan asked him, stopping him from waling and grabbing his arm lightly. The team obviously realized Greg was joining them and she was worried Greg wouldn't manage.

He looked at her and nodded unconvincingly, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Morgan gave him a look but nodded, "Ok, if you're sure. I'll meet you there."

He watched her go and waited for Nick at his truck.

* * *

On the way, Greg didn't say anything and grabbed a pill bottle from his pants pocket.

"What are those?" Nick asked as Greg took one and swallowed it dry.

Greg looked at him briefly, "I have a headache" he told him.

Nick looked back at him and frowned, "Greg…"

Greg looked at him again, "They're anxiety pills" he told him after a moment.

Nick nodded, looking at the road in front of him, "You want me to take you back?" he asked his friend who had turned to look out of the window.

Greg shook his head, "No, I just need to relax."

Nick nodded and came to a stop behind the others who were getting out their vehicles. "If you want to leave or anything, let me know" he told Greg as he got ready to get out.

Greg nodded to him, "Ok."

They both hopped out and looked at the mess before them. "Alright, decide what you're taking people and get a move on, this could take a while" Russell shouted to them as he went over to Brass.

Nick grabbed his and Greg's kit out of the back of his truck and passed Greg his.

"You ready?" Nick asked him, not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

Greg nodded slightly, not looking anywhere but the fragile building in front of them.

Nick nodded and started walking towards it and Greg followed. Once they were in an empty room, Nick set his case down in an appropriate place and got his flashlight out. "I'll start from this end of the room and you start from over there?" Nick asked Greg as he looked back to him.

Greg nodded and looked for a place to put his case down. He saw a patch of floor that wasn't covered in debris and put it down.

He watched Nick open his case and do something before grabbing his camera and taking photos.

Greg picked up his own camera and started taking his own photos. Once they had finished with their photos, Greg watched as Nick got something out from his case.

Nick looked up and saw Greg staring at him, "You alright?" he asked him, standing up straight.

Greg looked at him and shook his head slightly, "I don't know what I'm doing" he admitted quietly.

Nick kicked himself for being so stupid. Greg had obviously forgotten what he had to do and how to process a scene. He looked at the sad, nervous look on his friend's face and offered up a small smile, "Sorry, man. I forgot you wouldn't realize what all this stuff is" he said motioning to his case. "I think Finn's with one of the bodies if you want to join her?" he suggested, not knowing if that's what he'd want to do or not.

Greg nodded and Nick smiled, "Alright, I think she's just through here" Nick said as he led the way through to where Finn was.

"Hey, can Greg help you out?" Nick asked her.

Finn turned around and smiled, "Sure, you can help me get what I can off this guy before he gets taken to the morgue" she told him and gave him an encouraging smile.

He stepped forward and Nick gave her an appreciative smile, "I'll be just in there if you need me" he told them and Finn nodded.

"I've already took photos, I'm just trying to pick all of this that's stuck onto him" she explained as she used her tweezers to pick up something that was singed onto the bodies skin.

Greg knelt down next to her and grabbed his own tweezers and picked some off of the body, putting it into a small tube to take back to the lab.

He picked a few more pieces but then stopped and just stared at the body. Finn glanced over to him, "You alright?"

She asked him again when he didn't say anything, "Hey, is everything ok?"

Again he didn't answer and Finn stood up and popped her head around the door, "Nick."

She went back over to Greg and Nick came around the corner into the room where they were. Finn looked up to him from where she had knelt down next to Greg again.

"Greg, what's up?" Nick asked as he knelt next to him, the opposite side to Finn.

Greg just shook his head and looked down, breathing deeply.

"We need to get him out of here" Finn said to Nick and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Come on man, I'll take you outside" Nick coaxed him as he grabbed Greg's arm and started to gently pull him up. Finn went with them and the team and police officers all looked at them with confusion as they went by them and outside.

Nick and Finn took him over to their trucks, just the other side of the crime scene tape and Nick unlocked his truck and opened the passenger side door and let Greg sit down.

"You want me to get you some water?" Finn asked him as she looked helplessly as he leant his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes.

He shook his head slightly and screwed his hands into fists as he tried to slow his breathing.

Nick looked at Finn with a worried face, "Can you go and tell Russell I'm taking him home?"

Finn nodded and was just about to go when Greg spoke up, "You don't have to" he told them as he opened his eyes and sat forward slightly, "I'll be alright, I just need a minute."

Nick looked like he wanted to argue but Finn shook her head, "Alright, you sure you don't want some water or anything?"

Greg nodded and unconsciously rubbed the scar on his head. "You can go back; I'll come find you in a second."

"No, I'll wait with you" Nick said.

"Seriously, I'll come and find you in a minute. I just need a moment alone" Greg said to him and looking to Finn, looking like a small child.

Nick sighed and nodded, "Ok, but give me a call if you need me" he told him before he and Finn started to walk back inside.

Greg watched them go in the mirror and let out a long sigh as he felt tears build in his eyes. He pulled the bottle of pills out of his pocket like he had earlier and popped the lid off. He shakily shook the bottle to get one out but was surprised when someone popped up by the open passenger side door and he jumped slightly, causing the pills to fly everywhere and spew all over the floor.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Catherine told him as she bent down to pick up the pills he had thrown on the floor. She stood up and looked at them in her palm before passing them over, "I saw Finn and Nick bring you out here" she told him, not commenting on the pills in her hand as she passed them over.

Greg looked at her but quickly looked away, blinking hard to get rid of his tears, "Yeah, I just came for some air" he told her quietly as he shoved the pill bottle back in his pocket.

Catherine nodded and gave him a soft smile, "You can go back to the lab. No one will mind."

Greg looked at her and took a shaky breath, "No, I can do it."

Catherine cocked her eyebrow at him but he looked away from her, "Are you sure? Anxiety pills might not be the answer" she told him and gave him a small smile as he looked up to her.

Greg looked at her nervously, "I'm alright" he tried to reassure her, but failing miserably.

"Honey, you don't have to do this" Catherine told him.

He didn't say anything back to her just leant back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the lab" Catherine said after a second and pulled the passenger side door open a little wider for Greg to get out. Greg opened his eyes and reluctantly turned and swung his legs out of the door.

Catherine smiled at him as he got out and stroked his arm, "You don't have to rush into anything just to prove a point you know. Take as much time as you need."

Greg didn't say anything but could feel the officers' eyes on him, as well as the teams' eyes as he walked to Catherine's truck . He let himself in and then felt the tears try to make their way out again. He quickly put on his sunglasses as he saw Catherine coming his way and looked out the window as she got in.

"You want me to go straight home?" She asked him and he nodded quickly, not turning the slightest bit.

Catherine stared at him for a moment, knowing something was up, but didn't bring him up on it. She turned the engine on and then set off to drop Greg at home.

* * *

Please review. X


End file.
